<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born with stars on her skin by braimehaikus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627928">Born with stars on her skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus'>braimehaikus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life on Tarth [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime loves Brienne's freckles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life on Tarth [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born with stars on her skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Under the Tarth sun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He counts,kisses Bri's freckles</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Star constellations</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://luumiart.tumblr.com/post/158641690684/another-jaime-x-brienne-kiss-honestly-ill-never#notes">braime drawing by luumiart</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>